Fusionverse: Chaos Fall
by CorruptedFox
Summary: Here I am. Lying on the cold, hard floor. But it doesn't matter. Nothing does, anymore...
1. Chapter 1

# Fusionverse: Chaos fall Chpt.1 #  
Disclamer: All characters belong to their respective componies, I only own my . Credits at the bottom of each chapter. This is marked as a Sonic story, but it takes place in a universe where characters from all different series of games, TV, and movies appear, so don't be suprized if Elizabeth(Bioshock) or the Doctor (Doctor Who) appears out of nowhere. I marked it Sonic only because 90% of the cast are Sonic characters and my Sonic . You may notice that they share their names with my Pokemon fic "Followers." which is not relevent, but so what? Also, If you want your O.C to appear, P.M me, and tell me their Info. (Name, Species, Age, Gender, Personality, and backstory.) Sorry for taking this long. STORYTIME!

My name is Emily Charis (Pronounced Char-ris, not Chair-ris) Prower. I am Fifteen years old, I am half Human, Half Mobian, meaning I look Human, but I have a tail, fangs, and claws. I am currently lying on the ground, lifeless, with a warm puddle of red liquid beneath me. I can't remember how I got here... It might come back if I start at the very beginning...

...it started about a year and a half ago, I when to Riverside high school, I had only two friends, Murrey Liams, a Mobian Squirrel, and Jason Winn, a Mobian Lion. Murrey and I walked home together a lot, as he is my best friend, as I am his. One day was different, however. I'll start from there.

"Thanks." I said to the Squirrel. We were soaked due to the rain."Don't worry about it Em, I'll always be there for you." The squirrel said, looking at the house they had stopped in front of.  
"You sure you don't want to come in?" I asked, subconsciously moving my tail from left to right, ignoring the rain."Nah, I have a music assignment to do." the squirrel said. I could tell he noticed my tail stop moving. "See you tomorrow, Murrey." I said, trying to keep a smile."See ya tomorrow, Emily." Murrey said as he ran to a tunnel closeby. I smiled as I entered my house."Emily..." an unfamiliar voice said. I turned to look at whoever the voice belong to."...Dad?..." I said, on the verge of tears. "That was the first time I have heard you talk." Dad said, unable to say anything else. There was silence for what felt like hours, then I hugged her dad, and for the first time, he hugged me back."I'm sorry." Dad said."You have no reason to be." I replied, trying not to cry."Emily... How... Much do you know about me?" Dad asked, wanting to know how much I was told. I tried to remember as much as I could."I can't remember much, but I do remember a guy with a yellow jacket telling me that you used to help him, but that's about it." I replied, unsure as to why he asked."Ah, I see, Cole told you about me." Emily looked amazed. "Cole... Macgrath?" I said, exitedly.  
"Yeah...so?" Dad replied, puzzled. "My dad used to work for Cole Macgrath! This is awesome!" I happly said. I was told he didn't work. (They were kinda right.)  
"Emily... Cole Macgrath is the one who put me into the coma." Dad sadly interupted. "Oh... I didn't know..." I said disappointedly. We continued on for hours, talking about how I was doing at school, what Dad did before the coma, and what happened to FoxStrike in the 14 year gap. After a while I went to my room to get 3 books I owned, Conduits, the Fusion Event and Stories of the Aether. I pointed out that Flame, Sonic and Cole where mentioned in all of them, and that third book was all about them. (Though they never mentioned my dad.) Dad then asked: "Where is your mother?" I looked and said "Her friend Rolud died so she went to his funeral on Radient Garden. The reason I'm still here is because she trusted me enough." He just smiled. I loved my mother. I could always count on her. My father was in a coma for 14 years, and every day and every night me and my mother would hope he'd wake up. Murrey always had faith too. He's a good friend. "Emily, I'll be back soon, I just gotta see Tails." I replied with a smile. He walked towards the door, then asked "Does he still live around here?"  
"Yeah, he hasn't gone anywhere."  
He closed the door, and I went to my room upstairs. Tails. He is my great uncle. He should be about 53 years old, but he spent 25 years in cyrogenic sleep, so he is 28, biologicly. His parents died when he was 2, and his brother, my Grandfather, Mark, kicked him out for having two tails. (Children can be evil sometimes.) If none of that made sense, it's because I can't be bothered to remember the exact details of each and every story I've ever read. It's pretty complicated, but it makes sense. This universe has a very confusing past, from Heartless, to Dimentio, to Trevor Phillips, to the current threat of the Purists, a group of Humans who wish to wipe out anything that doesn't at least look human. They preform terrorist acts, like setting small towns on fire, and publicly murdering Mobians across the worlds.

I can't really remember what I did for the rest of the day, I think I just studied. Nothing interesting happened until six months later, when my mother died in a car accident, which I don't like thinking about. Anyway, It was about a year after dad woke up that things became relevent to how I ended up here.

I arrived home to see two police cars parked outside, and a few windows broken from inside. I ran up to the police man standing near his car, and started asking questions. "What happened?"  
"Nothing that concerns you, now beat it."  
"This is my house, you know!"  
The man looked at me, then looked back at the house. "Well... We don't know. We just got here. Your neighbour called, worried about a possible murder." My heart sank as the last two words came out of his mouth. Another police man came out of the house, and handed a piece of paper to the man. "No signs of blood." The second man said.  
"That's good." The first said.  
"But the witness reported seeing a man leave the house with a body on his shoulder."  
"Who's the witness?" I asked. They both looked at me.  
"Your neighbour, Grace Finnley."  
Grace was a Mobian Wolf, and at that time, she'd just moved in. She was about the same age as Tails. I rarely talked to her before any of this happened. "What's the paper for?" the first man asked. "Read it." The second replied.  
He read it in silence, but the look he gave suggested it was bad. "Give this to the C.R.T" he said. The C.R.T is what FoxStrike became after two of the leaders went their seperate ways. The second man grabbed it, and walked to his car. "Can you give me a lift?" I asked.  
"You a friend of Tails?" He asked back.  
"He's my uncle."  
"...Come on, then." I hopped in the back of the car. It took us ten minutes to get to the C.R.T, not counting traffic lights. The policeman walked me in, and handed me the piece of paper. "Don't look at it until your uncle has, understand?" He asked.  
"Okay." I replied. The man left after that, leaving me to find Tails. I entered the main room, to find it totally deserted. I hear a noise, so I turn to see a Cyan hedgehog standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked.  
"I'm looking for Tails."  
"I'll get him for you, be right back."  
I look around while I wait, I see photos of when this was FoxStrike, depicting Sonic, Cole, and Flame. "That was the day before we seperated." A voice said. I turned to see Tails, eating a pancake.  
"Isn't it a bit late for pancakes?" I asked.  
He smiled. I gave him the note. He gave a look of horror, and grabbed his phone. "What did it say?" I asked.  
"It said- you read it." He replied as he pressed buttons on the screen. He handed it to me. It read:  
"Come and find me, Freak. - T.P"  
I didn't understand it. Tails held the phone to his ear, then walked out of the room. I could hear a few words clearly, "Help", "Trevor", and "Killed" come to mind. He returned, still on the phone, then asked me "Where did you get that note?" I explained my father's disappearence, much to his horror. "Then it's worst then I thought. Emily, I need you to go to my house."  
"Why?"  
"Because yours is still a crime scene. Now, go."  
"But-"  
"Go!" He yelled. He still viewed me as a child, which irratated me greatly. (Although, if I'd listened, I wouldn't be here.) I walked down the main hall when I over heard Tails say "I know, but we'll need to take the plane." I knew where that was, because Tails used to bring me here all the time. (I knew Tails was in FoxStrike, it was named after him. More on that later.) I really wanted to help my father, so I found my way to the plane, (Called "Skybreaker", a silly name to me.) and snuck into the cargo hold. It was quite the wait, about two hours before I heard anyone say anything. "And you're sure it's Trevor?" an unfamiliar voice said.  
"Absolutely." Tails said.  
"He's dead, Flame killed him, remember?" another unfamiliar voice replied.  
"So? We killed Eggman about fifty times, and he always comes back."  
"But Eggman has machines, he can just teleport away if he's in danger, Trevor, on the other hand, doesn't. Even if he did, you saw what Flame did to him, didn't you?" I recognised that voice, it was Sonic, a friend.  
"What if someone revived him? Look, it's probably not him, but I don't want to take any chances, plus, we still need to save Kyle."  
"That's true." Said a voice I knew, but I couldn't remember who it belonged to.  
I heard some noises from the front of the plane, sounded like six people got on. I could hear the people talk, albeit slightly muffled. "Why couldn't we take the ..." The somewhat familiar voice said.  
"What? Don't you want to relive the old days?" Sonic said. He must be sitting close to the door. "Why are we taking the plane at all?" the second voice said.  
"Because we found a DNA match for Kyle on the other side of the world. Strap yourselves in, we're about to take off." I heard Tails say. After thirty seconds, the plane suddenly jerked forward, knocking me down. I got up and put my ear to the door. I could barely hear anything over the engines, which proved to be my undoing, as someone opened the door, causing me to fall through. "Hey!" The second man said. "You? What are you doing here?!" the cyan Hedgehog from before said.  
"Wait a minute... Are you-?" Sonic said, before getting cut of by the unfamiliar voice.  
"Emily Charis Prower, Fifteen years old, half Human, half Mobian, though that's obvious. Also, she was bullied when she was younger- just getting it out of the way early, as to ensure you don't breakdown later- Oh, I'm the Doctor, by the way." The Doctor said. I was extreamly freaked out about how he knew all that. I recognised the first man, Flame Spectra, and the second man, Cole Macgrath. I couldn't recognise the Doctor, or the cyan Hedgehog. "I'm Derek." The hedgehog said. "We are almost- Emily?! What are you doing here?!" Tails yelled. "I-I... I want to help... I'm not getting of this plane." I replied. "Tails, we have enough fuel to take us back, or find Kyle, but not both." Sonic said.  
"I'm not turning back until I see Trevor dead. I just want her to be safe." Tails replied.  
"Dead? You've changed, Tails. The old you would never think about-"  
"About what? You don't know what he's capable of, I do. I'm not gonna let that happen to anyone ever again. I haven't changed. I grew up." Tails said, before returning to the cockpit.  
The Doctor sighed and said to me "Welcome aboard, Emily."

To be Continued...

Notes/Credits: Sonic, Tails, Eggman belong to SEGA.  
Cole Macgrath belongs to Sucker punch.  
The Doctor belongs to the BBC.  
Trevor Phillips belongs to Rockstar games.  
Dimentio belongs to Nintendo.  
Heartless belong to Square enix.  
Emily, Murrey, Jason, Kyle, Grace, and Derek belong to me, CorruptedFox. If you wish to use my characters, please ask me. Also, I haven't decided on which Doctor it is, but I've eliminated everything before fourth, as next chapter has a reference to the fact he regened a few times. If you liked it, then review, please.  
One last thing, If you want a certain character to appear, tell me their name, and what Game/Movie/TV show their from. Hope you enjoyed, See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

# Fusionverse: Chaos fall Chpt.2 #  
Disclaimer/Notes: all characters belong to their respective companies. Now, last chapter, Emily made a comment like "I can't be bothered to remember all those stories.". Well, that was actually me talking through her, as I had made about 50-60 Fusionverse stories, but the device I stored them on broke, and I can't be bothered to rewrite them. Also, I only found out about this site resently, so I couldn't post anything anywhere, sorry. Another reason why I didn't make this a crossover is due to the shear amount of series in this story, I was unable to decide which secondary series I wanted to represent it. To the Story!

"Welcome aboard, Emily." The Doctor said. I took a seat next to Sonic, and looked out the window. I could see we were really high up, I couldn't see below the clouds. I had no Idea where we were going, but I knew I could trust Tails in getting us there. My phone vibrated, so I get it out and saw I receved a message from Murrey. "What happened? Are you okay?!" He must have gone past my place, or it made the news. I was surprised that even though I was thousands of metres of the ground, I still got good reception. I wrote back "I'm fine. I'll explain when I get back."  
"From where?"  
"I'll explain that, too." I replied. He didn't reply for a while, causing me to worry. "Come on, Em, just tell me." He sent. I became annoyed.  
"I'll explain later! Look, I'll be fine. I will talk to you tomorrow, I promise"  
"Alright... See ya tomorrow." He sent. I put my phone back into my pocket. "Who was that?" Sonic asked. "My friend, Murrey."  
"He your boyfriend, or something?" Cole asked. "N-No... No! Definetly not..." I weakly replied. Cole returned a smug look. I hated thinking about stuff like that. "We'll be landing shortly." Tails said on intercom. I could fell the plain go down slightly. "Finally." Derek said.  
"Took him long enough." Cole replied.  
After about five minutes later, we landed. I looked out the window and saw sand. Nothing but sand, for miles and miles. "The Outlands?" I asked.  
"The very same." The Doctor answered.  
"Nothing but bandits and psychopaths out here." I replied.  
"Exactly why Trevor would be out here." Tails said as he walked into view. "Clever plane." The Doctor said. "Doesn't need a landing strip. Just a flat surface." He continued. I already knew that. FoxStrike barely used the plane, only when all other modes of transport are unable to be used, like when the Master stole the Tardis, or when Dialga caused a 'Temporal reflux,' which temporary disabled all forms of time-space travel.  
"According to the scanner, we are only a half hour away." Tails said.  
"Lets go then." Flame replied. We began our walk across the biggest desert in this sector of the galaxy. This universe is special, as it has many variation of the same world, Earth, as it's usually called, though not always. This world was one of the exeptions, this was an Earth-like world, but much bigger. Centuras (Sent-to-rass) , it is called. Sonic's world was another exeption, it is called 'Mobius' and other than some of the inhabitants, is exactly the same as 'Conduit Earth' which is Cole's world. Flame doesn't have a world, his was lost before the Fusion event, which was the event that brought all the worlds together...

I'm sorry, I got off track there. I tend to do that...

After a few minutes of walking, we found an abandonded building, which, according to the scanner, was the location of my dad. As we entered, we came upon a foul smell, it was really bad, if dad wasn't here, I'd wait outside. The place was cold, dark, and was covered in blood. "...How long as Trevor been back for?" Flame asked. We heard a groan in the next room. "I got this." Cole said as he slowly crept towards the door. My heart started racing, until he opened the door...  
"Dad!" I yelled. He was covered in blood, and had multiple cuts on his arms and legs. "Can you walk?" The Doctor asked. "...Emily... Wha...What the hell are you...Doing here?!" He replied, angrily. I heard a footstep outside the room, but no-one else seemed to notice it. "Never mind that, can you walk?" The Doctor asked again. I saw a hand holding a firearm emerge out of the shadow, and it aimed at Tails. "Tails, Move!" I yelled. Tails looked and saw the gun, the ducked. The gun fired two shots before being hit by one of Cole's Magnum bolts. The shots were loud, It caused me to fall to the floor. Suddenly I felt something in my shoulder, a burning pain. I look to see blood, a lot of it. I scream in pain, alerting Tails, dad, and the Doctor, as they gathered around me. (Dad was helped by the Doctor.)  
"You were hit!" The Doctor said.  
"I know!" I yelled back.  
"Emily, don't worry, I've been shot before, and I was fine." He said, to try and calm me down.  
"Really?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
"Yes. Well, until the hospital thought I was fibrillating, so they did surgery... Let's just say, it didn't help."  
"Nether did that!" I yelled in responce.  
"C'mon, we're going!" Derek yelled.  
"I got Kyle, you help Emily!" The Doctor said to Tails. He nodded and helped me up. It took about 15 minutes to get back to the plane, though it felt like 15 hours due to the pain. "Thanks." Tails said.  
"F-for what?"  
"For saving my life. If you didn't warn me, I would have taken a bullet to the head." He said. He continued, but I wasn't listening, I was trying to block out the pain. Tails helped me on the plane, got some medical supplies. "What happened to Trevor?" The Doctor asked Cole. Cole sighed. "He got away." He replied.  
"...It wasn't just Trevor..." Kyle said, on the verge of passing out. "What?" Flame asked. "...Ansem...Dimentio...Big boss...Elliot..." He said, weakly. He then passed out. "Elliot?" Sonic asked. It was an unfamiliar name to me. Tails stopped the bleeding, but it still hurt. "Isn't the bullet still in there?" I asked. "Nope, it went clean through. It didn't hit anything major, so you'll be fine in a few days." He said, giving a faint smile. "This is your fault, you know." He continued.  
"How?"  
"If you listened to me, you wouldn't have a hole in your shoulder."  
"If I didn't, you'd have a hole in your head." I replied. He looked down, then walked into the cockpit. The plane started up, and we left the desert. "We got what we came for, at least." Derek said. The Doctor still looked as if there was still something we had to do. "Doc, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
"What Kyle said worries me. If they've come back, who knows what will happen. I think we are going to need all the help we can get." The Doctor said, as he looked at me. "Dad and Tails would probably say no." I said.  
"We can overrule them. We usually vote when it comes to new members." Cole said. "Even if it's your own family." Sonic added. I was unsure if I wanted to, as I wasn't sure if I wanted to give up my normal life. "Hang on, what about me? I was actually invited, remember?" Derek said. "We'll consider you too." Flame jokingly said.  
"Especially considering how much your parents have helped us over the years." Sonic said.  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"Silver and Blaze." Cole said.  
"So... You're a-"  
"Hedgecat? Yeah, not the best combination, but at least I inherited their powers." He said as he started to glow green. I smiled. I then turned my attention to the Doctor. "How did you know all those things about me?"  
"Don't you know? I'm a Time-"  
"-Lord." A voice said. I looked and saw a small girl with a hood covering her face standing near the door.  
"Not you again." Flame said. Cole, Sonic, and the Doctor gave a look at him. "What?" He asked.  
"How do you know her?" Cole asked.  
"I think we all do." The doctor said.  
"I don't!" I said.  
"You will... Trust me, you will..." She said. She looked up slightly, enough to let me see her eyes. They started glowing blue, and eventually, they released an energy blast that knocked me out.

"Six months..."  
"... And you will obey me..."  
"The Titans are coming."

I woke up, in Tails's house. "What was that?" I think out loud. "Exactly what you think." A man's voice said. I look to see a man and a woman wearing almost the exact same clothes. "Visions of the days to come." The woman said.  
"Or memories of days past."  
"Allison can see both. But sometimes-"  
"Those Memories-"  
"Or visions-"  
"Bounce back on to the conscious mind." They said, very casualy, like they do this sort of thing on a daily basis. "That girl... She's Alison?" I ask.  
"Alison." The man said "Clair." The woman said.  
"Lutece." They both said.  
"I assume you're the Luteces?" They both nodded in perfect unison.  
"Robert." The man said.  
"Rosalind." The woman said.  
"She's your kid?"  
"Not biologically."  
"Which is to say we found her."  
"She snuck onto a plane." I said.  
"No."  
"She appeared on there."  
"So she can teleport?"  
"No. She is scattered across the probability space."  
"Like us."  
"What?" I said. I blinked, and they disappeared. Before I could react, I heard knocking at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.  
"It's Derek."  
"Come in."  
Derek entered the room holding a glass of water. "For you." He said.  
"What if I was still asleep?"  
"For me, then." He said. I laughed. He then sat on a chair. "Where is everyone else?"  
"Voting us in." He said. I was surprised.  
"They were serious?!"  
"Why wouldn't they be?" He said.  
"I haven't done anything to prove myself!" I argued.  
"You're related to two of them, plus you seem smart, and you're very obvervant, if it wasn't for you, Tails would be dead." He said, very quickly, so he didn't make it up as he was going.  
"T-Thanks..." I didn't know what to say. I look at my phone and see it was the next day. "How long was I out?" I asked.  
"About 15 hours. Kyle and Tails were worried, they wouldn't go until you woke up, but Flame made them." Derek replied.  
I remembered I promised to tell Murrey about what happened. I asked Derek to leave the room, which he did, then I called Murrey.  
"Emily! Thank god you're alright!" He said.  
"Mostly, anyway." I replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I... Got shot..."  
"What?! Where? Who?"  
"Calm down! I got shot in the shoulder by a guy called Trevor... I think, they never told me who that was..." I tend to lose track of what I say.  
"Emily, where were you?"  
"...I went to the Outlands..."  
"With who?"  
"My dad, Tails, Sonic... Flame... The Doctor... Cole... And a guy called Derek." I said. Murrey was silent for a minute or two. "...You're messing with me, arn't you?"  
"No. FoxStrike may becoming back..."  
"Emily..."  
"And they are voting to see if I join." I said. More silence followed. "...I'm coming with you." He said.  
"You can't." I said.  
"Try and stop me!" He said. I said nothing.  
"You can't just leave me behind, Em. I am coming with you, no matter what." He said, determined. "...Thank you." I replied.

To be continued...

Credits!  
Sonic, Tails, Silver and Blaze belong to SEGA.  
Cole Macgrath belongs to Sucker punch.  
The Doctor, the Tardis, and the Master belong to the BBC.  
The Luteses belong to Irrational games.  
Dialga belongs to Nintendo/Game freak.  
Dimentio belongs to Nintendo.  
Big boss belongs to Konami/Kojima.  
Ansem belongs to Square Enix.  
Emily, Derek, Murrey, Kyle, Elliot and Alison belong to me.

Notes!  
I have chosen a Regen for Doctor! Number seventeen, because he got a new cycle during 'Time of the Doctor', and I prefer to use my own characters, so using a not yet existant incarnation would help me greatly. Oh, and he entered 'Fusionverse' just after 'Journey's end'. The Sonic characters entered after every main Sonic game.  
The inFAMOUS characters entered mid-inFAMOUS 2. The Infinite characters entered after the main game, but before 'Burial at sea.'


	3. Chapter 3

# Fusionverse: Chaos fall Chpt.3 #  
Notes: Credits at the bottom. Oh, Spoiler warnings for each series I use. I am going to use this space to tell you about some of the back story, for instance, why my Tails is darker then SEGA's one is. I can sum it up by saying: the same reason as Elizabeth did during Bioshock Infinite, He killed someone, then got tortured, in Tails's case, he got tortured by Trevor, which is why he wanted revenge earlier. Behold!

"Thank you." I replied. I knew no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to change his mind. I didn't know how the others would take this. "Met me at my uncle's house in about an hour."  
"Okay." He replied, before hanging up. I knew Murrey's parents well, and I knew they would support him no matter what. I found a bag with some of my clothes in it. I got changed out of my blood stained cloaths, and into a white shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket. I really like jackets, but I have no idea why. Murrey liked the look of them, but hated wearing them. I've known Murrey for about... Ten years, I think. A little group of bullies always picked on us. For me, it was because I look Human, but I have a tail, I think Murrey got picked on because he tried to stand up for me once... It ended badly. I never wanted to make friends with other girls, as most of them where to focused on themselves to care about anyone else, and I hated that.  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Murrey." I let him in, then explained what had happened. "Are you okay?" He asked. I thought he was talking about my shoulder. "Yeah, it still hurts, though."  
"No, not that! I mean, how are you feeling?" "I don't know... If they vote me in, I'll never have a normal life."  
"Emily, I-"  
"And if you won't either, if you're really considering this." I continued.  
"Emily... I don't care. I want to help." He replied. He yawned. "Tired?" I asked. He smiled and said. "I couldn't get to sleep. My neighbour had a party last night." He said.  
"You can sleep in that bed, if you wanted to." I said. He didn't say anything for a while. "I'll be fine." He said. He then looked at the floor. "You know we won't be able to do anything else." He said. I didn't agree.  
"What about Ratchet? He got out." I replied.  
"No, he lost a leg to zombies on dead Earth, and had to fix Clank, so they let him leave."  
"Good thing Lombaxes are immune to 115 radiation." I replied. He just smiled. I heard the door open.  
"Hello!" The Doctor said.  
"Who are you?" Murrey asked.  
"I am the Doctor. Who might you be?"  
"I'm Murrey, Emily's friend."  
"Am I in?" I asked.  
"Well... Yes." The Doctor said. I was overcome by happiness, shock, and saddness, all at the same time. Murrey looked at me.  
"Before you ask, I got here first because the Tardis is faster than just about anything, even Sonic!" The Doctor continued. "What'd I miss?!" The Hedgehog yelled as he entered the room. "Who's this?" He added.  
"..." Murrey just stood there. Sonic was his hero growing up, and he never thought he would ever meet him, even though my uncle knew him. "That's Murrey, he's my friend... And he's coming with us" I said.  
"Whoa, wait a minute, you can't decide that." Sonic said.  
"What about Clank?" I said.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you have to vote both Ratchet and Clank? Or did they come as one?" I ask. Sonic looked at the Doctor. "Well... I guess not." He said.  
"Emily, did you just... Call me your sidekick?" Murrey asked. I smiled.  
"I think I did."  
"And it worked!" The Doctor added.  
I laughed, as did Sonic. I heard a car pull up out side, and heard the voice of Tails. "We can't let her go. It's too dangerous!"  
"Look, I don't want her to go either, but the others decided she could help. And besides, I want her to do what she fells is right. It's up to her, Miles." I heard my dad repliy. They entered the room. "Hello, Murrey, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.  
"Emily called me over."  
"Kyle, Emily has told us she would like Murrey to join us, and after a long, hard, debate, she convinced us to allow him to join." The Doctor said.  
"What?! No, I'm sorry, but no! I can't allow that!" Dad replied.  
"Both me and Sonic outrank the both of you. If we say someone joins, they join." The Doctor said. Nothing was said for a while. "Emily, how are you feeling?" Dad asked me.  
"Good. Shoulder still hurts, though." I replied. I remembered those visions, and those people. "Alison."  
"Huh?"  
"Alison Clair Lutece. That's that girl's name." I said.  
"Lutece? Of course she'd be related to those wack-jobs." Tails said.  
"No, no biologically, they found her like that, apparently. When she hit me with that laser thing, I had the weirdest dream..." I replied, not realising what I'd said.  
"What was it?" The Doctor asked.  
"I can only remember three voices, the first said 'Six months', the second said 'You will obey me', and the last, and the clearest, said 'The Titans are coming'." I said. The Doctor suddenly turned his attention towards me. "What did you say? The Titans?!"  
"Don't worry, Doc... You still got plenty of time." Said an unfamiliar voice. I turn to see a woman, looking right at the Doctor. "Elizabeth! I haven't seen you since we went to the world of eternal ice!" He said, happly.  
"You abandoned me there!" She angrily yelled back. Sonic looked at the Doctor. "What are the Titans?" Before the Doctor could react, Murrey spoke. "Legendary creatures with immence power." "Uh... Y-yes, that's right..." The Doctor said. Murrey smiled. He was always into the myths and legend stuff. "The Luteces gave me a mostly complete list of them, and we've met a surprising amount." The Doctor continued.  
"It includes, but is not limited to, Flame, Ansem, Dimentio, the Lich, Arceus, and Luigi."  
"Wait, Luigi is a Titan?!" Tails exclaimed. I was just as surprised. "There's more. There are still a large amount of Titans we havn't met, like the Kitsune, Sepheroth, Danny, and Captain Jack Harkness." "Who?" I asked.  
"Other than that last guy, I have no idea. Even then, I have no Idea where he got to after the Event." The Doctor Added. By that point Elizabeth had vanished, and it was getting dark. "Murrey, go and tell your parents what's going on, and pack your stuff." I said. He looked at me with confusion. "Why do I need to do that?" He asked.  
"Because we will have to stay in the living quarters at the H.Q." I replied.  
"Only if the universe is in danger." The Doctor added. "Is it?" I asked.  
"Only if what Kyle saw was real."  
"It was!" Dad defended.  
"There's your answer." Sonic said.  
"I'll come with you." I told Murrey. We left the house and started walking towards his. He didn't live to far away from Tails's house, only about ten minutes away. "Murrey... I... I just want to say... Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"Coming with me."  
"Don't worry about it. I want to help. Besides, school would be boring without you."  
"You and Jason could hang out."  
"No, thank you."  
"Why not?" I asked, teasingly.  
"Because I don't think he cares about you."  
"Aww, that's nice." I said. I liked joking around with Murrey, it gave me entertainment, as he hated talking about things like that more so than me. He said nothing for a while. "Emily... Do you wonder why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why you're the only half-Human hybrid in Greendale?" He said. I often did, it seems logical that there should be more than one, but, no. Just me. This is partly the reason I never hung out with other girls, they usually stick with their own race, Humans with Humans, Mobians with Mobians. I thought that maybe that mentality stuck as they grew up, and that's why I'm the only one. That was my theory, anyway. We continued for about five minutes before we got to Murrey's house. "I'll wait out here." I said. Murrey went inside. It was a cold night. It was the middle of winter, but it never snowed. I sat outside for ten minutes before anything happened. "Hey, you." A man said. I turned to see he was talking to me. "What?" I said.  
"Clayton."  
"Who?"  
"Casey."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, just saying random names, why? Do they mean anything to you?" The man asked, with an odd grin.  
"Nope."  
"Okay, Emily. See ya later." He said, before disappearing into the shadows. "I never told him my name..." The door opened, revealing Murrey with a suitcase. "Told who?" He asked. I decided to keep this to myself. "Oh, The, uh, Doctor knew my name before I told him."  
"Oh." He replied. It started to rain as we began walking back. "Great." Murrey said, sarcasticly. He hated rain, to the extent that he wouldn't go to school if it was raining. I, on the other hand, love the rain. I find it relaxing. "C'mon, let's get somewhere dry." He said, as he sped up.  
"Calm down, it won't hurt you."  
"I know, but I hate the feeling of it on my fur." He said. I only had fur on my tail, but I didn't care. It actually felt good. "I hope we're almost there." He said. It was a bit hard to see, due to the fact it was dark. Murrey covered his ears about one second before I heard thunder. "What's wrong?" I shout, to get his attention. "Sensitive hearing!" He shouts back. I forgot some Mobian species have better hearing then others, like Foxes. I didn't inherite the hearing ability, even though I inherited Fox ears. We eventually made it home. I open the front door, then take off my jacket. "We're back!" I said loudly, to which no-one replied. "Emily, look at this!" Murrey said. I looked to see a blue box in the living room. "So that's the Tardis." I said.  
"Let's go inside!" Murrey replied. We got to the doors. "I guess we knock."  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
The door opened, revealing Dad. "Come in!" I heard the Doctor say. We entered, to see it looked entirely different to what the stories described.  
"This looks so weird." I said.  
"You like it?" He asked.  
"Not really." I replied.  
*Baooow*  
"Oh, quiet, everyone has their own opinions." The Doctor said in responce to the noise. "I think it's because we all don't like it." Sonic said. As he said that, the floor started shaking. "What's happening?!" I asked, worriedly.  
"The Tardis is... Taking off!" The Doctor replied, as he pressed buttons on the console.  
*whoosh*  
*Whoosh*  
*WHOOSH*

To be continued...

Sonic, and Tails belong to SEGA.  
The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness and the Tardis belong to the BBC.  
The Luteces and Elizabeth belong to Irrational games.  
Ratchet and Clank belong to Insomniac games.  
'Dead' Earth belongs to Treyarch (It's the Nazi Zombie world, I made the name.)  
Ansem and Sepheroth belong to Square enix.  
Dimentio and Luigi belong to Nintendo.  
Arceus belongs to Game Freak.  
The Lich belongs to C.N/Frederator.  
Emily, Murrey, Kyle, Mysterious man, Clayton, Casey, Jason, Alison and Danny belong to me.  
Yep. Everyone I called a 'Titan' is an all powerful being. Rose Tyler made Jack Harkness into a 'Titan' when she was in 'Bad Wolf' mode. I will attempt to find the 'Regeneration list' I made to keep track of the reasons why the Doctors regenerated, once I find/remember it I will give you the reasons. Also, the reason I don't describe what the Doctor looks like is because I want them to actually be the future actors to play the 13th-onward Doctors. (Though this plan falls if they make the seventeenth a female.) Lastly, I know I spelt "Murray" wrong, (I spelt it Murrey) and I don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

# Fusionverse: Chaos fall Chpt.4 #  
Notes: Credits at the bottom.  
Okay, I will now tell you all the series I can remember using/am presently using, so you have some idea of what might come. Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Dragon ball, Doctor who, Deltora Quest (the books), Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, Community, Uncharted, Kingdom Hearts, Super Mario, Adventure Time, Bioshock, Grand theft auto, Star wars, inFAMOUS, Minecraft, Rayman, CoD: Zombies, Metal Gear, And Portal. As you can tell, I'm a Sony person that owns a 3DS, in fact, this series was based on Smash bros, just with less Nintendo, and more... Violent games.  
To the Story!

*Whoosh*  
*whoosh*  
We landed with a thump. "Is everybody alright?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes." I almost instantly said.  
"Yeah." Murrey said.  
"I'm okay." Dad said.  
"I'm fine" The Doctor said.  
"Hey, where are we?" Derek asked.  
"Derek! I had no idea you were still here." Tails said.  
"We must of hurt it pretty bad for it to just take off like that." Cole said.  
"I don't think she had anything to do with that..." The Doctor replied.  
"Then what did?" Flame asked. The Doctor press a button on the console, which activated a screen on the wall.  
"Columbia?" The Doctor said. The screen showed a building surrounded by clouds in the distance, and a few people looking over the edge of this one. "Why did it bring us here?" Flame asked. The Doctor opened the door, and started heading towards it. "What about us?" Murrey asked.  
"You're coming with me, all of you." He replied. I was the first out of the blue box. "No way..." I said as I saw the city in person, it looked beautiful, buildings floating everywhere, a brilliant view of the planet below, and an amazing sunset. "This place is... Amazing!" I exclaimed.  
"Quiet down." Flame said.  
"Why?"  
"Because the former government raised this generation of humans to look down upon any sentient thing that isn't a human." The Doctor responded.  
"The new leader is trying to change that, make things more fair, but once it's ingrained in your childhood..." Tails said.  
"You never forget it." Sonic said. I heard a gunshot in the distance. "Anyone else hear that?" Murrey asked. "I did." I replied.  
"It came from that way." Tails said, pointing east. "Emily, Murrey, get back in the Tardis." Dad said.  
"But-"  
"Now!"  
"Fine." I said. I knew he wanted to keep us safe. Me and Murrey entered the box. I sat on the floor, and looked at the monitor. "They should be fine." Murrey said, trying to cheer me up, but I wasn't worried. "I wonder what happened to it? Why did it take us here?" He continued.  
I wondered too. The monitor turned red as the floor started shaking. I instantly got up to read the message.

ERROR: UNKNOWN FORCE INSIDE TARDIS

I showed Murrey the message, and I could tell he was just as scared. The shaking stopped, and the message disappeared. "Where are we?" Murrey asked, worriedly. I checked the monitor. "Location: Sector 73" I replied. "What's that?"  
"Not a planet. We must be floating in space."  
"What's the closest planet, then?"  
"This sector doesn't have one, but it does have... Something." I said as I looked at the odd symbol. Murrey had a closer look. "We need to get back to Columbia." He said.  
"How do you think we'll do that?"  
"One of these levers must act as some sort of... Reverse. C'mon, help me." Murrey said. I helped him find a switch that stood out among the others.  
"Wish he'd label these." I said. "Let's hope for the best." he said as he flipped the switch. The floor started shaking again, and the monitor displayed a hopeful message.

EMERGENCY RECALL ACTIVATED. RETURNING TO: Columbia, 1933 'AD'

*Whoosh*  
*whoosh*

The shaking stopped. I could hear gunfire outside. "I think we landed closer than last time." I said. The door opened and the Doctor walked in. "How the hell did you get her here?!" He asked us. "We-"  
"No time! Quickly, we're stuck!"  
"What's going on out there?!" Murrey asked. "We ran into a few people who disagree about Mobians! Things escalated VERY quickly!" The Doctor replied. "Then what do we do?!"  
"...Here." He said as he threw me a device. "It's one of your father's inventions. press that big green button, then throw it at those guys shooting at us." The Doctor said.  
We left the Tardis, and hid behind the building. "Emily, on my mark, I want you to do what I said." "Where's everyone else?" I asked.  
"They went on without me. I had to make sure you two didn't follow us. Now, in three, two... Now!" He said. I pressed the green button and threw the device at the people. It started to glow very brightly, and made a loud humming noise. About ten seconds later, the light and the noise disappeared, as did the people. "What happened to them?!" I asked.  
"Don't worry, it just teleported them about 2000 miles away. They are alive, and not in our way. Come on." The Doctor replied. "Where are we going?"  
"In that building. Those people were guarding something. The others are trying to sneak in, not draw attention to themselves, but we... Are using the front door." The Doctor replied. We walked past the now burnt-out device. "One use only?" Murrey asked.  
"Well, it was designed to be an escape tool, and you don't want your enemies to follow you, do you?" The Doctor replied. We walked past a crate of weapons and ammunition. The Doctor grabbed two pistols, and four clips of ammo. He then gave Murrey and I a gun and two clips each. "I'm not going to use this!" I protested.  
"Look, it's only if we get seperated. You probably won't need it, but better safe than sorry. Besides, Kyle would kill me if you couldn't defend yourselves." He replied. Murrey put his pistol in his pocket, as I soon did. I was very uncomfortable carrying a gun, as most would be. We approached the entrance, only to find it heavly guarded. We hid behind a big crate. "What do we do?" Murrey asked.  
"I don't want to shoot them." I said, as the Doctor scanned them with his screwdriver. "Well, they are human, so you can't. Not unless you don't mind a guilty conscience." The Doctor replied. I heard an alarm go off inside the building, as did all the guards. "Now that's lucky, our friends have created a distraction." The Doctor said as the guards ran inside, leaving only two to protect the door. "That's still not enough." He said.  
"Can your screwdriver deactivate weapons?"  
"Only if they have an electrical element, and I can't tell what type of weapon those are."  
"No good trying, were in 1933, none of the weapons of this era have any electrical componants." Murrey said. This suprised me.  
"How did you learn that?!" I asked.  
"Books."  
"This is Columbia, if you knew what this city is famous for, you'd know that history doesn't quite work here." The Doctor replied. He then pointed his screwdriver at the guards, causing their guns to spark. "What the hell?!" one of the guards yelled. "Nothing to worry about, I only deactivated your weapons. You don't hurt us, we don't hurt you." The Doctor said, walking out of cover. "You better have a good explanation!" The Guard said. I notice that the second guard looked up, then nodded his head. I look up to see a guy on the roof, with a sniper rifle. He was starting to aim at the Doctor, so... I took my pistol out of my pocket, aimed it at the sniper closed my eyes... And fired. The recoil was enough to make me drop the gun. I look up to see that the man was gone, and the rifle fell down to the earth below. "What was that?!" The second guard said. I got out of cover. "I-I-I... Shot t-that guy up there... He was gonna shot you!" I nervously said to the Doctor. "Go up there and check on him!" The first guard said to the second. He ran into the building. "You are lucky our weapons malfunctioned." The first guard said. "Hey! Up here!" The second guard said, now on the roof. "He's dead. Bullet clean through the head. Kid's got a good aim." He continued. I started to get very upset, as I never wanted to kill another living being. "You don't sound that upset!" Murrey said.  
"We are expendible. Our boss has made it perfectly clear that we won't survive once his plans are carried out."  
"Then why are you serving him?!" The Doctor demanded. "Because, either way, we're dead. If we try to escape, he'll only make it more painful. We are promised a quick death should we comply."  
"Who is your boss?" The Doctor asked.  
"Why should I tell you that?"  
"Because... If you do, I'll get you to safety, I will find a place where he will never find you. I promise you that."  
"... It's Ansem. He didn't tell us his last name. He told us to guard this machine thing. It... Opens up space and time."  
"A Lutece machine?"  
"Yes, Exactly!"  
While the Doctor was talking to the guard, Murrey tried to comfort me.  
"Emily, I know you're upset, but if you didn't do anything, the Doctor would have died."  
"No, he would of regenerated."  
"... The sniper would have died anyway, Ansem-"  
"I'm greatful for what you're trying to do, but I can't just forget this ever happened. I killed someone. I need some time to get over it." I said, coldly, as I didn't want to seem weak infront Murrey. He smiled weakly. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get out of this place." Murrey said.  
"Me too." I replied. I walked towards the entrance to the building, where I saw a light coming from the inside. "Come on! Quickly!" I faintly heard Flame's voice say. I see the light coming closer, so I move back from the entrance. The rest of the group ran out of the building, then Cole collapsed the entrance. "Was there anyone still in there?" The Doctor asked.  
"Don't worry, there's about four other doors." Derek said.  
"Is everyone okay?" Kyle asked.  
"Yes." Everyone but me said.  
"Emily, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you in the Tardis." I replied.  
We started heading back towards where it was. "What'd you find?" The Doctor asked. "One of those Lutece machines." Flame replied, causing the Doctor to stop, and look around. "What's wrong?" Tails asked.  
"There was a guy, two of them, who told me something in exchange for their safty."  
"What did he say?"  
"Ansem. He is the one using the machine. I can't seem to find them."  
"Maybe they ran off." Cole suggested.  
"No, they wouldn't do that, Ansem would just kill them slower, according to one of the guys." The Doctor said back. He scanned the area with is screwdriver. "Just what I thought. Darkness energy. Ansem got them." The Doctor said, sadly. We made it back to the Tardis. "Okay, I'll take us back." The Doctor said. Dad looked at me. "What happened?" I stayed silent.  
"Tell me, please." He persisted.  
"I-I-I... Killed someone..."

Silence. Nobody expected me to kill someone, let alone in my first actual mission. "H-H-He was gonna shoot the Doctor! I had no other choice!" I said.  
Dad just hugged me. I needed that. I walked to be on my own. I looked at the monitor, to see where we were going

DESTINATION: SECTOR 98

I had never heard of it.  
"What's in sector ninety-eight?" I asked. "Never go there, that's where the rift between worlds are, and if that rift is opened, then all the darkness from the Chaos realm would pour into this world." The Doctor explained.  
"Then why are we going there?!" I asked. The Doctor looked at the monitor. "...Oh, no." He replied as the Tardis started shaking. It wasn't enough to knock me over, however. I looked at the walls, only to notice that they became increasingly darker...

To be continued...

Credits!  
Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA.  
The Doctor and the Tardis belongs to the BBC.  
Cole belongs to Sucker punch games.  
Columbia and the Luteces belong to Irrational games.  
Ansen belongs to Square enix.  
The Chaos realm belongs to Netherrealm games.  
Emily, Murrey, Kyle, Flame and Derek belong to me.  
The Chaos realm is a mix of The Realm of Darkness (Kingdom hearts), The Distortion world (Pokemon), and The Chaos Realm (Mortal Kombat, that's where the name comes from).


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5: Nightfall. #  
Notes! Credits at bottom. Backstory! Sonic is immortal. He gained it accidentally, when he absorbed the energy out of the Chaos emeralds (so no-one could steal and use their power for evil.). As a side effect, he can activate his "Super sonic" transformation at will. He didn't know that he'd be immortal. Also, presently, it has been fifty years since the event that brought the worlds together. I'm also going to start naming chapters and start making the pages neater. STORYTIME!

I looked at the walls, only to notice that they were getting increasingly darker. Yellow dots started to appear. "What is that?!" I asked.

"Heartless!" Sonic answered.

"The darkest parts of one's heart given life." The Doctor explained.

"How did they get in?!" Cole asked.

"We materialised around the rift! The time energy must be enough to open it, even slightly!"

"How do we stop it?!" Murrey asked.

"By getting out of here!" The Doctor said, as he flipped a switch.

*WHOOSH*  
*Whoosh*  
*whoosh*

I ran out of the Tardis, the others followed. "What about the Heartless still in there?" Derek asked.

"The Tardis defence system will take care of them." The Doctor replied.

*BOOM*

"It's a pretty loud process." He added.

"I feel like I'm being watched..." I thought to myself. "That would be me." I heard a girl say. I turn to see Alison. "He is here." She continued. "She can read minds?!" I yelled, as she answered my thought. "Who is that?" Murrey asked.  
"Alison, the girl that gave Emily visions, more to the point though, who are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. "You tell me." She replied, before disappearing. We decided to meet up back at the FoxStrike headquarters. We all went different ways, Flame went with Cole, Sonic with Tails, Derek with Dad, and Murrey and I. The Doctor wanted to be alone, and nobody seemed to care. I was hungry, and so was Murrey, so we decided to get some food before going to the HQ. We went to the local cafe. We ordered our food, than sat down. "Emily... I just wanna say-"

"I don't want to talk about it. I... Did what I had to, that's all that matters." I coldly say. "I was going to say "Thanks for taking me with you."... I know you're still upset, and the last thing I want to do is to make it worse, so... Relax." Murrey replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to say that." I replied. He gave me a sad look. "Thank you for coming with me." I added

He smiled. At that moment, our food was ready. We paid for it, then started walking towards the HQ. "What did you get?" Murrey asked.

'What are you? Six?" I replied, smiling.

"I'm just curious." He replied.

"Well, I got a chicken burger."

"Cool. I got a hot dog." He replied.

We continued walking and eating until we arrived at the HQ, where we discovered we were the first ones back.  
"Guess everyone else was hungry, too." I said.

"Yeah, it has been a big day." Murrey replied. We entered, only to find it in a mess. "Someone should really clean this place up." Murrey added. As he said that, I heard a bang from the kitchen. "Uh...Hello?" I said. I was... A little bit scared. "About time." An unknown voice said. A grey Hedgehog walked into the room. "Arn't you guys a bit young to be doing this crap?" the Hedgehog said.

"Who are you?' I ask.

"Oh, me? Name's Danny. Danny Nightfall."  
Both Murrey and I struggled to contain our laughter. "That can't be your real name." I said.

"You're right. I chose it. If there's a problem... I'm not above burning shrimps like you." He replied, as he created a fireball in his hand, which made me and Murrey shut up. "You're lucky I wanna help you." He continued, as the flames disappeared. "Danny Nightfall... I'm sure I've heard that somewhere." Murrey said.

"Do you watch the news?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes, why?"

"I'm pretty famous on it. I've been on it about 15 times in the past two years!" He said proudly. "Cool! Why were you on it?" I said.

"9 times were due to me burning down important places. The other 6 were due to me stealing from stores." He replied, with the same tone of pride.

"Then why the hell should we trust you?!" Murrey asked.

"Because, well... You know what? I can't be bothered to explain myself to a couple of kids."

"Hey! You take that back!" I said.  
"Or what? You get your boyfriend here to beat me up? Good luck." He replied.

"H-he's not my boyfriend..." I said, sheepishly. I look at Murrey, to see that he was just as embarassed as I was. "Really? What, don't fancy freaks, is that it?" He said to Murrey.

"W-what did you call me?" I ask, even though I already know. "What, are you deaf, freak?" He replied, with a grin. "Leave her alone!" Murrey yelled.

"What are you gonna do, Squirrel? Gnaw me to death?" Danny replied. He looked back at me.  
"I can't tell if you're a Fox without fur or a Human with a tail." He continued.

"S-shut up!" I replied.

"... I'm sorry, did I make you upset?"  
I said nothing. He then turned his attention on to Murrey.

"It's nice that you pretend like you care, but you don't have to pity freaks like her."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me. Who are you, and what do you want?" Flame said.

"Finally, an adult. My name is Danny Nightfall, and I want to help you."

"Danny? Arn't you the one who burned down the U.N.I.T headquarters?" Cole asked.

"Yes, and I have a perfectly good reason as to why you can trust me." Danny replied.

"Really? And why is that?" Murrey asked.

"Shut up, the grown ups are talking." Danny replied.  
"I am not saying anything until Sonic get's here." He continued.

Flame and Cole said nothing, and left the room. "Why do you think they will accept you?!" I said.

"Because they need me. And let's face it, if they chose you two, they'll choose anyone." Danny said.

"Hey!" Murrey replied.

"Leave us alone!" I said.

"No way, I'm having to much fun! I will never get bored, that's for sure."

"At least stop calling me a freak!" I angrily replied.

"Whoa, someone's got some anger issues. Look, I'll leave you two alone if you can tell me why you need me." He said. I could not think of any justified reason why we had to put up with this idiot.

"Because you have something we need?" Murrey said.

"Nope."

"Because you know how to defeat Ansem?" I said.

"Who? No, you're both wrong." Danny replied. "Look, I understand why the freak got it wrong, but not you. Don't let her drag you down." Danny said to Murrey.

"You know what? I'm sick of you. There is no reason for you to be here, so STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shout as I storm off.

"Will do!" I heard Danny say. I found a small room, I entered it, sat down, and started to cry. What Danny said reminded me of just about everyday when I was around eight years old. Every one but Murrey used to tease me, just because of my tail. One day I snapped, I used my claws, and I put three of the bullies in the hospital. I got suspended for three weeks. Murrey got it just as bad as me, because he tried to defend me, which is how we met. I heard footsteps coming my way. I look up, and wipe my tears away from my face.

"There you are. Kyle has been looking for you." Derek said.

"I be out in a minute..." I said, softly.

"Okay... I'll tell him." Derek said as he went back the way he came. I got up, calmed down, and went back to the room. "Hey! I thought you wanted to stay away from me." Danny said. I tried my best to ignore him. "Leave her alone, Danny, you've said enough." Dad said. He looked at me. "Don't listen to him, he'd scream at a plank of wood, if that would satisfy his ego." That cheered me up, somewhat.  
"I tried that once, it didn't work." Danny said.

"Holy crap, he's serious." Derek replied.

"How do-"

"Oh, I can read minds. Sorry that I didn't mention that." He said. Danny seem impressed. "What am I thinking now?" He said.

"You're thinking about what would happen if you got to know Emily."

"Wait, what?! I was not thinking that!"

"Well, not then, but you were earlier."

"W-w-well... Um... Shut up! I only thought that out of sympethy for the freak."

"You say another word, and you go to jail. You may want to help, but you are still a wanted criminal." Dad replied. Danny said nothing. About Three minutes later, Sonic and Tails arrived, and the Doctor soon followed.  
"Someone new! What's your name?" Sonic said.

"You don't remember me?" Danny asked.

"Should I?" Sonic replied.

"I'm Danny!"

"The guy that burned down the U.N.I.T headquarters?" Sonic asked.

"...Yes." Danny said, sadly, to my amazement. He spoke of it proudly, but in front of Sonic he seemed ashamed. "Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"I want to help."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tails asked.

"Because... I'm a Titan." Danny replied.

The Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver. "...He is. Welcome to FoxStrike."

"Wait, how come you had to vote for us, but not for him?" Murrey replied.

"We usually vote, but there are certain things that can bypass this." Flame said.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why is it called 'FoxStrike'?" Danny asked.

"Because, before we were officialy named, I thought Tails got killed by some undead on Dead Earth, so I convinced Flame to let me name it after him. 'Fox'Strike. Turns out Tails escaped the swarm, and put himself into statsis. Kyle found him twenty-five years later. But that was a while ago." Sonic replied. Danny simply smiled.

I turned to Tails and said "I don't like him."

"I don't either, but he can help. So can you, so you have to put up with him. If it makes you feel any better, we will try to seperate you during missions." Tails replied. At that moment, I heard a distorted voice, one that could not be clearly heard.

"... I chose Rapture..." was one of the few words that were understandable.

"Tear!" The Doctor said, as he pointed his screwdriver at the crack in reality. He tried to scan it, only for it to widen.  
"What the hell is that?!" Danny asked.

"A tear in reality, could lead somewhere else in this dimention, or the same place in another." Murrey answered.

"You really are good at this stuff." The Doctor said.

"It's growing!" Cole said. It started releasing some kind of energy, it made me fall to the ground. It started making sounds, so I closed my eyes until it stopped.

When I do open my eyes I saw a window that wasn't there before. I got up and walked towards the window, I saw more buildings outside, but they were blurry. That's when I realised, the city was underwater. "What the hell was that?" Danny said.  
I looked to see that it was only Danny, nobody else. "Oh no. I'm stuck in a small dark room with the freak?! This day keeps getting better and better." He said. Before I could react, there was a loud bang in the room next to us, and a voice that said "More blood for me to feast..."

To be continued...

Credits!  
Tails and Sonic belong to SEGA The Doctor and the Tardis belong to the BBC Cole belongs to Sucker punch Heartless and Ansem belong to Square enix.  
Rapture and Andrew Ryan belong to Irrational games.  
Emily, Murrey, Kyle, Danny, Derek, and Flame belong to me.

Oh, one more thing, in future I may create some spin-off series, and some alternate universe stories. I have only one planned, but it will do.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6: The Split #  
Notes: Credits are at the bottom.  
We are in Rapture, from Bioshock. This chapter takes place before 'Burial at sea'. These are some of the first splicers in all of Rapture, and that's where we are with Raptures timeline. TO THE STORY!

"More blood for me to feast..." A voice said. The wall seperating the two rooms started banging.

"We have to get out of here!" Danny said.

"There's a door over there!" I pointed out.

"Stand back!" He said as he started releasing fire from his hands. There was a big enough hole for us to get through. I go first, and Danny soon followed. He put a thick metal plate over the hole, and welded it to the wall. I then heard my phone ring, which surprised me, as we were thousands of kilometres under water. "Hello?"

"Emily?! Are you okay?" Dad said.

"I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I don't know exactly, but we are on some sort of space station, how about you?" He replied.

"We're in an underwater city."

"We?"

"Yes, Danny and I."

"I'm here with Murrey. I'll call you back, I've just got to check on the others." Dad said.

"Okay... I'll talk too you soon... Love you."

"Love you too Emily... Bye." He said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"My dad."

"Oh. That thing is probably going to start trying to break down that wall, so let's get away from it." Danny replied. We started walkong down the corridor we entered.

"What is this place?"

"Use your eyes, idiot. This place is called Rapture, apparently being controlled by a man named Andrew Ryan. There's signs and graffiti everywhere, I don't know how you could miss it." Danny replied, pointing to graffiti that said "Rapture = Hell Andrew Ryan = Devil"

"Shut up! I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's true. But I'm not doing it because you did something, I'm doing it because I find it fun."

"Please, while we are trapped here, stop it! You're making it hard to stay sane."

"Okay. For the next ten minutes, I will stop taunting. If only to keep you sane."

"Thank you." I reply. We continue walking until we reach a dead end. We sit, and talk.

"You know what? What the hell, do you have any friends? Besides Squirrel boy, I mean." Danny asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but there's nothing else to do."

"Fair enough... Other than Murrey, only one."

"Okay... Who?"

"Jason Winn. He's a Mobian Lion. He's nice. He has the exact opposite personality to Murrey, Jason's loud, energetic, and unpredictable. Murrey's quiet, peaceful, and dependable. They're both really nice."

"Bet you have a hard time choosing."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. He just gave a smile.

"Well, what about you? Do you have any friends?"

"... Nope. Just me." Danny replied.

"What about family?"

"... Might as well."

"Might as well what?"

"Tell you about how terrible my family was. Well, just my dad. I mean, he was pretty good up until my mother died, then he just forgot I existed. Literally. He wouldn't listen when I spoke to him, he wouldn't make me food, he wouldn't say good bye when he went somewhere. Eventually I just left. I traveled the worlds. I was only ten when I left. I don't think he noticed." Danny said. I swear I could see a tear.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Danny said. At that moment my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Emily, I have Tails, Flame and Sonic on the line. They have the Doctor, Derek and Cole with them, respectively." Dad said.

"Are they all with you?"

"No, Tails and the Doctor are at our house, apparently, Flame and Derek are in Columbia, and Sonic and Cole are in Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh?"

"On the Pokemon world."

"Why are we seperated? And why are the people we're paired with our least favorate?" I asked.

"That's not true, I like Murrey."

"True. Maybe it's paired based on who we react badly to. You like Murrey, but don't really talk to him. Either that, or you two were the only ones left for it to choose." The Doctor said.

"He's right." A voice said. I turned to see Alison. I put the phone back to my ear, but heard nothing but static. "Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Her name is-"

"No. Don't tell him. I only want to tell you why you're here. I brought you here as a distraction."

"From what?"

"I put Miles where I did because there is something there for him to find. I put the rest of you in places that will become important personally to you in the future."

''Why?"

"Warning for some. These places might be the last they see. These places are only importaint to one person from each pair, including your one." She said. Danny simply smiled.

"Is something funny?" I asked.

"I'm sorry... It's just, she is like, nine years old and yet she plays mind games just as well as anyone else. Does stuff like this always happen?" He asked me.

"I... I really don't know. But for now, the real question is, why is this place important? To which one of us? And, of course, why do you keep showing up? What's so important about us?" I asked her.

"Now isn't the time. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you. Once Miles has got what I brought him to get, you will be instantly transported back to where you were when I opened the tear." She said. Some debris fell in front of where she was standing, and when the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"I know you're around here somewhere..." The voice from earlier said. Both me and Danny went into a state of near panic. I look down the hall to see a shadow coming closer. Danny raised his hand and created a fire ball, but didn't throw it.

"Stand back!" Danny said. I didn't know who he was talking to, but I took several steps back, until I hit the back wall. In respone to the threat, the shadow threw something shiny at Danny, which exploded around him, which encased all but his head in ice.

"H-hey! Let m-m-me g-go." Danny said, shivering. The shadow then started to move in my direction, and made another shiny thing. I close my eyes.

"Don't worry... This won't hurt a bit..."

To be continued...

Credits!  
Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA The Doctor belongs to the BBC Rapture, Andrew Ryan, and Splicers belong to Irrational games.  
Cole belongs to Sucker punch.  
Pokemon and Sinnoh belong to Game freak.  
Emily, Murrey, Danny, Kyle, Derek, and Alison belong to me.

Short chapter, but that's becuase I'm going to do this exact moment from Tails point of view, so you can see what the thing that he has to find is. (The Chapter heading will be called "Chapter 6.5") Also, it is a female Splicer, so don't worry, I enjoy dark stories (and plan on making this as dark as possible for a T rated story), but not that dark. Lastly, I'm saving all the good names for chapters for the right moments, so don't judge the names.


	7. Chapter 6-2

# Chapter 6.5 #  
Notes: Credits at the bottom. This chapter will be the same size as last chapter (only one thousand words). Also, it will be written in present tense.

Tails's P.O.V

Emily turned to me. "I don't like him." she said.

"I don't either, but he can help. So can you, so you have to put up with him. If it makes you feel any better, we will try to seperate you during missions." I reply. All of a sudden, a bright light appears in the middle of the room, as well as a distorted voice.

"... Sounds like a warning." Was the only thing I could understand.

"Tear!" The Doctor said in reaction to the light. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. "What the hell is that?!" Danny asks.

"It's a tear in the fabric of reality, it could either take you somewhere else in this reality, or the same place in a different one." Murrey said.

"You really are good at this, arn't you?" The Doctor said.

"It's growing!" Cole said as a blinding light filled the room. I cover my eyes and wait for it to stop. It eventually did, and I look to see that I'm just outside of Emily's house. I look around, to see the only other person here with me is the Doctor. "What are we doing here?" He asks.

"Who knows?" I reply. At that moment my phone starts ringing. "Tails, are you all right?" Kyle said.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" I reply

"On some sort of space station. I got Murrey with me."

"The Doctor's with me. Have you called Emily yet?"

"Yes, she's fine, and I have to call her back after I check on everyone else. I'll talk to you soon." He replies, hanging up afterwards.

"Why would it bring us here? I mean, if it sent Kyle to a space station, why did it send us here?" The Doctor asks.

"Maybe we got lucky."

"Somehow, I really don't think so. Still, at least we can relax in knowing we are somewhere familiar." The Doctor said with a smile. I look around, to see a white-furred Mobian Wolf in the window of the house next to Emily's. She was looking right at me. At that moment, my phone started to ring. "Give it here, I need to talk to Kyle." The Doctor said, so I threw him my phone.

"Hello?" He asks. For a while, he said nothing.

"True. Maybe it's paired based on who we react badly to. You like Murrey, but don't really talk to him. Either that, or you two were the only ones left for it to choose." The Doctor said. From that, I assume that the team is seperated into groups of two based on how much interaction we have.

"Hello?... Ah, Damn it, the line went dead. Oh well, we'll find out what's going on one way or another." The Doctor said.

"Did you hear from Emily?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's in a place called Rapture with Danny."

"Great." I say sarcasticly. At that moment I heard a door open, and I look to see the Wolf walking out her door. I look at the the Doctor, to see that he has a look of shock on his face.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing... It's just, I know her." He replies.

"Who is she?"

"Grace Finnley, she travelled with me a while ago. Well, about six hundred years for me, but only two for her." He replies.

"So, she probably remembers you, that's why she's looking at us."

"Two problems: First, I've regenerated a few times since I last saw her, and second, she hates me. Why is she coming this way?" The Doctor said as Grace was, in fact, walking our direction. We did nothing, as we probably thought that she was going to walkpast us. She didn't. "Excuse me, but are you Tails?" She asks.

"Y-yes, I am."

"She said you'd be coming. But she said you'd be alone." She replies.

"Who said?" The Doctor asks.

"The little girl. Alison, I think her name is."

"Well... The thing is, I don't know how or why we were sent here, but-" I tried to say, but was interrupted. "Oh, I can answer that." She said.

"Then why are we here?" The Doctor asks.

"First, who are you?"

"Oh, me? My name is John Smith."

"Hello again, Doctor." She replies.

"Oh... Hi Grace."

"Okay, enough. Why are we here?" I say impatiently.

"To find me. The girl told me that I was important, that I needed to find you, and join you. She also told me a bit about you."

"Like what?"

"Like... Emily. I know how much you care for her. I know about Trevor, and how much you hate him. Also, I know you used to picked on because of your tails."

"Uh...You need to join us? What makes you think the others will accept you?" I ask, trying to change the subject

"Because I'll vouch for her." The Doctor said. Grace looked suprised.

"Besides, I got a few loose ends that need fixing. Grace, I am sorry. I never should have-"

"Please, don't talk about it in front of others." She replies. I wonder what he did that was so bad. I know that asking would be a lost cause, neither would want to answer, so I try to forget about it.

"The girl also said that you'd need me, Tails. She didn't say what for. Also, she asked me to tell you '8 months'. I don't know what it means, but it sounds like a warning." Grace said. I started worrying. The Doctor didn't react.

"Now we need to find a way back." He said.

"Oh! She told me that all I have to do is say something and we'll all be transported back."

"What is it?"

"Uh... 'Lupus Vulpes'." She said, which caused a bright light to appear. I close my eyes, like before, and open them when the light fades. I look to see everyone is back at the base. I see Emily lying on the ground, crying. I remember Danny was with her. I rush over to her. "What the hell did you do to her?!" I yell at Danny.

To be continued...

Credits!  
Tails belongs to SEGA.  
The Doctor belongs to the BBC.  
Cole belongs to Sucker punch.  
Rapture belongs to Irrational games Emily, Grace, Kyle, Danny, and Murrey belong to me.

Not that many on the credits this chapter, huh? Chapter 7 will be about what happened to Emily. Also, that thing that Grace hates the Doctor for will be explained... Eventually. Lastly, that's the last of my oc's that will be in the story for a while. See ya later.  



	8. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7: Grace #  
Notes: Credits at the bottom. This Chapter will be the normal length. Backstory! Goku (From Dragon ball) taught Sonic how to use the 'Kamehameha'. Story begin!

"This won't hurt a bit..." The shadow said, as it approched me. I couldn't do anything, as I was backed up against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Danny said, while struggling to escape the ice. The shadow threw the ice ball at me, encasing all but my head and tail in ice. It wasn't as cold as I thought. The shadow kept approching me, until I could clearly see it's face. She was extremly disfigured, like some parts were bulging out of her head. "Arn't you a pretty little girl?... What are you doing hanging around a boy like him?' She asked.

"Hey!" Danny replied. The woman then noticed my tail (because I was moving it, which I can't help.)

"Arn't you a bit old for dressing up?" She asked me. I was confused. She then pushed the ice trap over, so that I was facing the ground.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking this silly thing off." She replied. Before I could protest, I felt her hands around the end of my tail.

"Hey! Stop it!" Danny said. It didn't help. A massive pain shot up my back as I felt her start pulling on my tail, and I started screaming in pain. She kept on pulling for what felt like hours, the pain never fading, until, finally, she gave up. I was in tears at this point.

"It's stuck! Your lucky I brought just the thing to get it off." She said. I heard something fall off a table, then I felt a something cold on my still sore tail. "W-what is that?" I weakly asked.

"It's a knife." Danny said. I realised what she was going to do, and that I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her. Didn't stop me from trying.

"Please, don't do what you're going to do, please! Don't do it!" I yelled.

"Hey! You! Ugly woman!" Danny said to the woman.

"Are you talking about me?!" She screamed.

"Yeah, not only are you ugly, but you're fat, too." He continued. The woman screamed and threw the knife at Danny, and it embedded in the ice trap.

"Oh, now I can't remove your costume. I think I just need to pull it harder." She said as she grabbed my tail again.

"No! Let go of me!" I yelled. She did, but only to kick me really hard in the side of the face. It hurt enough for me to be able to taste blood, but it didn't knock any of my teeth out of place. She then started pulling on my tail, which caused extreme pain, and caused me to start crying and screaming. Tails are the most sensitive part of any Mobians with long tails (Foxes, Cats, Wolves, ect.). If I wasn't stuck in ice, I'd probably start clawing at her horrible face. After a while, a bright light fills the room, and all of a sudden, I'm back at base, lying on the floor, crying, with the ice gone. Tails is the first to come to me. "What the hell did you do to her?!" He yelled at Danny.

"I-It wasn't me, it was some... Disgusting lady!" He replies. Dad and Murrey rush over to me.

"What happened to her?!" Murrey asked Danny.

"This... Woman... Trapped us in ice, then started pulling on her tail, and almost cut it off, but I made her waste the knife."

"Oh, getting your tail pulled really hurts, no wonder she's like this." an unfamilliar voice explained to our non-tailed friends.

"Who the hell are you?!" Danny asked.

"Oh, my name's Grace. Grace Finnley."  
I then realised that was the new neighbour. I wanted to ask "What are you doing here?" but I couldn't, because my mouth still hurt like hell. Flame asked instead.

"I was told that you needed my help. And I can't tell you why, but you have to listen, or else a lot of innocent people will die. Not by me, don't worry, it wasn't a threat."

"I think we should let her join. I've seen her in action, and I think she will be pretty useful." The Doctor said. Dad, Tails and Murrey were too busy trying to help me that they didn't listen to any of that. "C'mon, we need to get her into a bed." Dad said to Tails and Murrey, who then proceded to carry me to the closest bed in the base. "Her mouth is bleeding!" Murrey said. I could still taste blood, so he was correct. I calm down enough to explain my bleeding mouth. "S-s-she kicked me in... In the face. Hurts bad... Couldn't talk... Hurt too much..." I said on the verge of passing out. I saw Murrey looking at me, then I passed out.

When I woke, I saw Dad sitting on a near-by chair. "H-hello." I said, my mouth still sore, but not as bad.

"You're awake. It's been about... 5 hours." He replied. "Murrey went to bed, and Tails is talking to Grace, otherwise they'd be here." He continued, answering all the questions I was going to ask. I look at my phone, I have two unread messages. I decided to read them later. "Hello." Said someone at the door.

"Hello?" I asked, as I could not see the person correctly.

"It's me, Grace." She said as she walked into the room. "We haven't really met, I mean, We know each other, but we haven't once had a comversation beyond telling each other our names." She continued.

"You go first, my mouth still hurts." I replied.

"Alright, You already know my name... I'm twenty-eight years old, I have met the Doctor before, about two years ago, I do not have any memories of my family, and I have not got any friends. I've been so alone for so many years. Your turn." Grace said, suprisingly upbeat. It was a bit disturbing.

"Um... Well... Other then my fear of spiders, I have nothing interesting to tell... Oh, I may or may not have a crush on both Murrey and Jason, my friends... Why did I say that?!" I literally could not stop myself. "I trying to say 'Me and Murrey are just friends'!" I agrily said. I look at Dad.

"Dad, don't even think about telling anyone." I continued.

"I won't. Thanks for the update, though." He replied.

"I'll assume that goes for me as well." Grace said.

"Nobody talk! I accedentally activated the truth field I installed in the Tardis while I was searching for answers as to who stole my sandwich. Don't talk, or else you might say something you'd rather not, also, it was Sonic. He stole my sandwich. Don't know why I'm still here, I have to go turn the field off." The Doctor said. Grace just smiled.

"You knew that. Didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. I thought it would be a nice way to get to know each other." She then seemed to realise the weight of what I said.

"Look... I may not know what that feels like, but I'm sure it's nice. And I hope whoever you choose makes you happy." She said. I could feel myself turn red, but I decided to think about choosing later. Nothing interesting happened for the next few hours, It was late when I woke up, but I wasn't tired, so I decided to talk to Grace. She was just sitting on a chair, not really doing anything when I found her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just... Thinking. What's up?" She replied.

"Nothing... I just want to talk. You're the first woman not related to me that I would call a friend." I said.

"... Thank you. That's the first time someone's called me a friend. Listen, about before, I want you to know, that you can talk to me about any of that stuff. Not sure if it will do you any good, I'm just as clueless as you, but it might help." She said. I gave a small smile back.

"Well... Thanks... But I wanted to talk about you... Like what was your life like before you moved to Greendale?"

"Um... I moved around a lot, I traveled the worlds, mostly. I'm not really sure why I don't remember my family, I mean, the earliest memory I have is of labrotories-"

"What?!" I interrupted

"Huh?"

"You grew up in a lab?!" I asked.

"O-oh... Uh... I-I may have said too much... Don't tell anyone, or I'll tell Murrey about your crush!" She said.

"Okay, I won't, but why was your childhood spent in a labrotory?"

"I can't tell you. But that's why I kept moving, because I escaped, and if they found me it would be... Well, a fate worse than death." She said. I started to wonder what she ment, until she made me lose my train of thought.

"You never made friends with another girl? Aside from your mother, I mean." She asked me.

"No, and not from a lack of trying, but because... I was different. I was the "Freak" everyone hated. Well, except Murrey, but that's because he was being bullied too, so we kind of... Bonded over of that. But I got the worst out of us two. See, even bullies have some standards, they would never even touch the tail, but with me, that's all they did, they pulled it, they stepped on it, they'd hit it with sticks, and the list goes on- once, they tied me up, threw me on the ground, and started dropping bricks on it." I said, aggresivly.

"That must of been horrible... I'm sorry." She replied.

"Hey, you two! Time to go!" Derek said. We followed him to the lobby of the base, where everyone else was.

"We have got information on the location of Ansem." Flame said.

"But it might be a trap. Not everyone has to go, so we thought the fairest way to decide is to... Well, pick names out of a bowl." The Doctor said.

"Me, Flame and The Doctor are already going. We only need three more." Sonic added. The Doctor moved a little bit, revealing a bowl with paper in it.

"Glamourous." Danny said. Sonic, Flame, and the Doctor all took a piece of paper, and started calling out the names.

"Derek." Sonic said

"Tails." Flame said.

"And Emily." The Doctor said. I was surprised that they put my name in the bowl, as it was a dangerous mission. Murrey was disappointed, but not due to the obvious.

"Damn it." I heard him mumble.

"What's wrong? Did you want to do this mission?" I asked.

"No... It's just a bit boring without you. You're the only one I know well."

"Talk to Grace, she's nice, and we're friends, so you got some things in common." I replied.

"Fine. Be careful, you don't know what could happen." Murrey said.

"Okay, I will. You try to stay away from Danny, okay?" I replied.

"Emily, come on, we're going." Sonic said.

"I'll see you soon." I say as I walk towards the Tardis.

"See you soon." He replied. I walk into the Tardis and noticed that the interior changed.

"That's... Different." I said.

"The old interior was too heavily damaged by the Heartless, so I had to change it." The Doctor replied.

"So... Where are we going?" Derek asked.

"A little planet called Omicron Delta. It's surrounded by a large amout of dark energy, so I'd say our sources were right." The Doctor replied.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"An old friend. His brother died a while ago, he wears green, and he's just a little bit odd, and his name is Luigi." Sonic replied. Before I could react, there was a large thump, causing everyone to fall over.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"...We've landed."

To be Continued.

Credits! Rapture, Andrew Ryan, and Splicers belong to Irrational games.  
Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA.  
The Doctor and the Tardis belong to the BBC.  
Cole belongs to Sucker punch.  
Luigi, Mario, and Dimentio belongs to Nintendo.  
Ansem and the Heartless belong to Square enix.  
Emily, Grace, Kyle, Danny, Jason, Murrey, Derek, Flame, and Omicron Delta belong to me.  
Yes, Mario is dead, he died by Dimentio's hand. Also, I choose to reveal Emily's crush because I thought it was obvious, so I decided to make it which one is she going to choose. Also, the reason Danny couldn't melt the ice trap is because there is no air for the fire to ignite. Lastly, You can expect every chapter that has a character's name in it to focus on said character. 


	9. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8: Ruins #  
Notes! Credits will always be at the bottom. Also, this story will have 8 "saga's", which cover a different enemy. This saga is Ansem's. ToTheStory!

"We've landed." The Doctor said.

"On the right planet and everything!" Derek replied as he looked at a monitor. The rest of us got up, and headed towards the door. The Doctor directed us out. The Doctor stoped me before I leave.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"...Yes." I replied. He allowed me to pass.

"What the hell happened to this place?!" I said. There were ruins of skyscrapers, towers and abandoned transportation. The sky was filled with black clouds that lit up with flashes of lightning, and the air was filled with what appeared to be ash.

"This place used to be the data capitol of the galaxy, but then it just flooded with dark energy, even I'm not quite sure why." The Doctor said.

"It looks like we're stuck, all around us are mountains I don't think we should climb, because that's where all the lightning is hitting." Flame said.

"The Tardis needs some time to charge the shields, so the lightning doesn't hit us on the way out." The Doctor said.

"I see six different ways to go, and there are six of us, so I think we should split up, look for a way past the mountains." Derek suggested.

"...Yeah. It'd save us time, and we'd get more information if we checked each path." Sonic replied.

"I'm not leaving Emily." Tails said.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to. We need to find Ansem and this is the quickest way. Please, Tails."

"... Be careful." Tails said to me.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Tails replied as he walked towards a path.

"Contact one of us if you find anything." Flame said before walking away. I head towards a clear path, thinking that it was the easiest. I walked for about two hours, before taking a break in a small clearing. I sat against a fallen skyscraper, and caught my breath. I then heard a foot step.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello again." Said a voice behind me. I stand up and look in a broken window of the skyskraper to see the man from Murrey's house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know, where is here?"

"Omicr-"

"That's interesting. Now tell me, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"...Y-yes."

"Stutter. What's wrong?"

"... Ever since three months ago, I've had a weird feeling in my head... I've gotten used to it, but... It's strange." I replied.

"You should get that checked." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh... Nobody important." He replied.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, Emily Charis Prower, I'm sort of jumping around the timelines here, so I've met you before. In your future. You named me! But I'm not related to you. Or Murrey Liams. Or Jason Winn. Or Grace Finnley. Or Casey Hines. Or-"

"Who?"

"Oh... Still too early. Oh well. See you soon." He said as he walked out of view.

"Wait!" It was too late. He was gone. I wondered if I should tell someone about him. I decided not to. I continued down that path for another hour, then I ran into the thing I never wanted to see, a dead end.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I was tired, sore, and hungery, and it was getting dark. I contacted Tails, in hopes that he had an idea.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, I need help." I replied.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's getting dark, what should I do?"

"Find a fire, firstly, then- are you wearing a jacket?"

"Yes."

"Try and make it a blanket, and cover as much as you can. Be careful. Talk to you later." He said.

"Talk to you later." I said as I hung up. I looked around and saw a flaming piece of debris. I walked over to it, laid down near it, took my jacket off, and used it as a blanket. It wasn't big enough for my tail, so that was still cold, and I couldn't face my back to the fire, as I might put my tail in it in my sleep, and it was only a small fire, so I needed to be close. I started trying to sleep, but it was too uncomfortable. I give up and stand up. I look for a bigger fire, to no avail. As I walked back to the fire, I heard a rock hit the ground behind me, which scared me a bit. I turned around, to see nobody was there. "Hello?" I asked. I heard another rock hit the ground behind me.

"Sonic, if this is you, I don't find this funny!" I shout. I notice two glowing yellow lights coming out of a shadow. I took a few steps closer, which proved to be a bad idea as a shadow-y arm swung at me, which made me take a few steps back. I then noticed heaps of yellow lights in the shadows, so I started running towards the Tardis. At least thirty pairs of lights chased after me. After a while, I came to a fork in the road, I choose left pretty quickly. The shadows kept following me, right until I ran into another dead end.

"NO!" I yelled, as I wasn't ready to die. I curled up into a ball, and waited.

*Thump*  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*BOOM*

I didn't see what happened, but I felt a massive shockwave dirctly behind me. I open my eyes, to see nothing but a crater where the shadows were.

"What the hell?" I said as I stood up.

"You're welcome." Tails said, startling me.

"Don't do that."

"What? Don't save you from the Heartless?"

"You know what I mean."

"You're lucky, my path took only ten minutes of walking, so I decided to catch up to you." He said.

"Took you long enough." I replied.

"I decided to wait back here. I didn't want to seem overprotective."

"Well... Good thing you were here." I said. He smiled.

"Hopefully one of the others have found something." Tails said.

"Yeah..." I said, not really focused. I was thinking about what Grace said, about Murrey and Jason.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing, tell me."

"It's nothing, honestly." I lied.

"... Alright." He replied. We sat for hours, waiting for a responce.

"It's getting lighter." I said.

"Then we should head back. Surely we're not the only ones that didn't find something." Tails said. We walked back the way we came, only to find the path blocked by a fallen building.

"Crap." Tails said.

"You can just fly over it." I replied.

"Two problems, first, I'd be leaving you behind, second, I haven't used my tails to fly in about eight years, I don't think I'd be able to clear that debris." I heard a thump, and felt the ground shake behind us, so I turned.

"Tails..." I said. He turned to see the giant Heartless, walking this way.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I-I... I don't know."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... This might be the end." He said, near crying.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" I heard Sonic say. I see a blue beam of energy above us, which then hit the Heartless, causing enough damage to make it disappear.

"That was close!" He said, as he jumped off the debris down to us.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"A Heartless." He replied.

"No, that... Thing."

"Oh, the Kamehameha? Goku taught me that one, I thought you read the books." He replied.

"Not all of them. Just..."

"Well?" Tails asked.

"Just the ones with Tails in it." I replied. Tails smiled.

"Anyway, we need to go." Sonic said.

"How?" Tails asked.

"Easy." Sonic replied as he grabbed my hand. A flash later, and we're next to the Tardis.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Goku." He replied. He disappeared for a moment, and reappeared with Tails.

"Okay, good, I'm not the only one who came back." Derek said.

"Find anything?" Sonic asked.

"Only this." He said, as he showed us a piece of a machine.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"A part of some machine. It doesn't look like any of the others around here."

"Maybe the machine exploded or something." I replied.

"That's what I'm thinking, but I'm hanging on to it. The Doctor will know for sure."

*BOOM*

"What was that?!" Derek asked.

"That came from Flame's path." Tails said. Sonic was already gone, so we followed down the path. As we got closer, it got hotter. I noticed more fire than my path, and it was a lot brighter.

"I sence a dangerous presence." Derek said.

"Emily, stay here." Tails replied.

"But-"

"Emily! Don't argue with me! Stay here!" He continued.

"It's for your own safety." Derek added.

"Fine!" I said, Angrily. The two continued down the path, as I sat down.

"So the rumors are true..." I hear a voice say. I look to see a man with white hair floating above me.

"W-Who are you?"

"Me? I am Ansem, Seeker of darkness!" He said. I got up, and got very scared.

"I must admit, I almost didn't believe Elliot when he told me they hired someone even more... 'Freaky' than themselves..." He continued.

"You make Miles look normal by comparison." I started to get upset.

"How much do you think your father paid your mother?" That was it. No one talks about her like that.

"SHUT UP!" I scream as I charge at him. As I attempted to punch him, he teleported behind me, and grabbed my tail, which made me freeze.

"On the other hand, I see the uses of a tail... Expressing one's worthless feelings... Sencing what's behind... And, of course... My favorite part..." He then started stroking my tail.

"Good for demoralizing, humiliating, and traumatizing."

"S-Stop... Please..." I barely got out, as each stroke made my mind go blank.

"Fine. I'm done here anyway... Just wanted to meet you... Emily." He said, as he let me go.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I do not need to explain." He said, as he teleported away. I checked my tail for any devices he might of planted, only to find none.

"Why do all the crazy people go for my tail?" I asked myself, remembering the woman in Rapture.

"A key weakness." I heard a man say.

"One that causes Mobians to completely freeze." A woman added. I turned to see the Luteces.

"If one had the perfect opportunity to exploit that weakness-" Robert said.

"-They would. Unfortunately, your biology gives the enemy a lot to exploit." Rosalind said.

"Are you saying my tail is too big?"

"Precisely."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"About time." Rosalind said.

"Told you she'd ask." Robert said.

"And I told you if she did, We would go straight to the plan."

"What pla-" I was cut off my a blast of light, knocking be down. When I opened my eyes, I was somewhere else.

"Where am I?!"

"Why ask 'Where'-"

"When the delicious question is 'When'." The Luteces said.

To be continued...

Credits!

Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA.  
The Doctor and the Tardis belong to the BBC.  
The Heartless and Ansem belong to Square enix.  
The Luteces and Rapture belong to Irrational Games.  
Emily, Derek, Mysterious man, Murrey, Kyle, Grace, and Jason belong to me.

Notes! I wish to explain the Purist (Pure-Rist) fraction: to put it bluntly, they are basically Nazis, except to Mobians. I wanted to explain it now, because next chapter will have a lot of references to them. 


End file.
